One day
by Sassy7515
Summary: It is 7 years after the war and Hermione Granger has nobody left. Molly does not want he anywhere near the Barrow. Her parents are killed and Ginny is Jealous and slowly turns Harry and Ron against her. Her life is not going good until Oliver Wood gets hurt and people from her past come back. Ron, Ginny, and Molly Bashing. Declaimer: All belong to JK Rowling. HG/OW HP/OC DM/OC
1. Chapter 1-7 Years ago

Chapter 1

Hermione:

You could say that it came all to fast. The end of the war, the fall of Voldemort, and all the people we lost in the war. My name is Hermione Granger war heroin and this is how my life changed after the war. During the war my parents were killed by Death eaters. I was so sad to see my parents were gone. The Wesley's let me stay there for a while. Harry and Ron talked to me for a while but then they started to ignore me went Harry and Ginny announced that they started dating. Ron started dating Luna Lovegood. They were so busy to see that Mrs. Wesley kicked me out. I remember that day perfectly.  
I was sitting in there living room reading a book while everyone was out playing Quidditch, when Mrs. Wesley came in the room. She stood in front of me.

"Yes Mrs. Wesley?" I asked putting my book down looking at her with curiosity.

"I would like you to gather all your things and be out by dinner. I never liked you. I just put up with you because you were friends with Ron and now that they don't talk to you, you don't need to be here anymore." She said then she walked away.

I packed all my stuff. I was Mad that Mrs. Wesley treated me like that. I flooed to the Leaky Cauldron where I got a room until I started my 7th year at Hogwarts. I wanted to become a healer.

I got a letter later saying that I was Head Girl. I was so happy. Harry and Ron did not go back for there 7th year, they went straight to be Auror. The head Boy was no other then Draco Malfoy. A few weeks into the year we became friends and he said sorry for all the mean things he said and done to me. At the end of the year I had graduated with all O's. Draco helped pay for collage and to become an Healer. He was becomeing one and we went to the same collage and now work at the same hospital. I was living with him until I got my own place.

I dated a few guys but none was for me. Most just wanted to be my friend because I was friends with the famous Harry Potter. to bad I was no longer friends with him.

Oliver:

After the war I put everything into being the greatest Keeper in the Quidditch world. I spend so much time training. I dated a few girls but most of them just want me because I had money. The war changed me but in all I was happy with my life. I stayed in touch with Goerge, Fred and Charlie Wesley but that is all. They were always talking about the Joke shop. We all hung out a lot and would joke a round.

Thanks for reading! I hope you like this... Sorry if this sucks it is my first Harry Potter story! This is a Hermione Granger/ Oliver Wood story... Please comment and vote! Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2 Today

Chapter 2

It was a normal day and everything was normal. There was nothing really big going on in the hospital until and male came in after falling of a broom playing quidditch. He had a few broken bones and some bruises but other then that OK. I was doing my daily rounds went I walked into his room to see him awake. I smile at him. This man was Oliver Wood one of the biggest Quidditch nuts I have ever known.

"Hello I am Healer Granger. How are you doing?" I ask walking up to his bed.

"I am in pain and my head hurts. Wait did you say Granger? Like Hermione Granger, best friends of Potter?" He asked.

"I am but Potter and me are not friends anymore." I said looking out the window. I run my wand over him making sure there is nothing wrong.

"Oh." He said. "What happened?" he asked.

"We grew apart. Well after some of your bone's heal we will put you in some therapy to help get you back were you can play Quidditch. Until then you should take it easy." She said.

"Thank you." Oliver said smiling at me. I smiled back and told him that I would be back tomorrow and that he needs some rest.

I walk down the hallway and run into someone and fall over. I look up to Draco smiling at me.

"Granger can you not walk today?" He jokes helping me up.

I brush myself off. "I guess not." I laugh and walk to the front desk where I see three red Heads. They say something about going and seeing Oliver. I walk up to the desk and give the Head Nurse, Lisa, my report. Lisa is one of my best friends. Other then Draco she has to be my only one.

"Where do they need to go?" I ask her looking at Fred, George, and Charlie.

"They want to go see Oliver wood." She said smiling at me.

"I will take them there." I say looking at her and smiling. I look at them. "Follow me." I motoin them to follow me. I walk down the hall to his room.

"So we don't even get a hi..." One of the twins start.

"That is rude." The other twin finishes.

"Hi guys." I said smiling at them. To tell you the truth I am so Nervous because I did not think anyone in that family likes me anymore. I have not seen them in 7 years.

"So where have you been? We have not seen you in 7 years." Charlie said rubbing his arm.

"I did not think you wanted to talk to me. Your mother kicked me out, said I was not wanted and Harry and Ron stopped talking to me. So I did not think to talk to you." I said looking at there faces and how mad they looked when I said that.

"Well we would have looked to talk to you..."

"We have missed you." The twins said hugging me.

Charlie looked at me. "Did you say that mum kicked you out?" he asked.

"Yes." I said looking sadly. "She said that she never liked me and that I was not needed there anymore."

"We did not know that. She told us that you did not want to be there anymore." Charlie said angrily.

"Will you come to Our shop tomorrow so we can talk this over?" One of the twins asked. I nod my head and let them in the room.

Oliver smiled at his friends and I walked to my office where I finished my paperwork and went home to sleep

**Thanks for reading! More updates later! Review and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3- WWW and Old and New Friends

Chapter 3

I did not have to work until later that day so about 10: 30 AM I go to The WWW (Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes) shop. I walk into to see Fred, George and Charlie laughing about something. They say me and motioned me over to them. I go over there. I smile at them. They motion for me to sit in the chair. I sit.

"So what has the brightest witch been up to the last seven years?" Fred asked.

I went in my story of the last 7 years. They were quite shocked that I was friends with Draco but seemed cool about it. I made sure to put in the park where he said he was sorry about everything and he was one of my closest friends now. After I was done we went to the Leaky Cauldron and had a few drinks. At 2 o clock I told them I had to go to work and that we need to hang out again. It was nice to have a few more friends. I really needed some more friends.

I get ready for my shift and go check in. I go see all my patients. My last room is Oliver's. I walk in and he has the whole Puddlemere United team there. They all looked at me as I entered the room.

"So Wood, who is this?" One said smiling at him.

"This is Hermione Granger my Healer." Oliver said rolling his eyes at his team mate.

"THE Hermione Granger?!" Another one said.

"Yes I am." I said smiling. I turn my attention to Oliver. "How are you feeling today?" I ask walking over to the bed and running my wand over his body to see how his body was healing.

"I am not in as much pain as I was Yesterday." Oliver said moving a little.

"Well your body is healing nicely by this rate you should be able to play Quiddich in a few months." I said smiling. "I will come and check on you later." I said turning and walking to the door.

"Thank you." Oliver said. I walk out the door not before I head a few of his team mates saying that I was hot and that he was lucky to have me as his healer. I laughed and walked over to where Draco and Lisa were.

"How are you this afternoon?" I ask them leaning on the wall.

"I am doing good." Lisa said smiling at me. "I am also doing good." Draco said taking Lisa's hand and kissing it. I saw the ring that was on her left finger.

"When did this happen?" I smiled and taking a good look at the ring. "Congratulations you to."

"It only happened last night and thanks." Lisa said. "Well I have to get back to work." She said kissing Draco on the lips and walking away.

"Well lets get back to work." I said to Draco. The rest of the night went by fast. I am making my last rounds before I can go home and I stopped at Oliver's room. I walk in to see him reading a book.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him fixing the blanket that was flipped up.

"I am doing good. Thanks for taking my team with humor. They can be crazy." Oliver said rubbing the back of his head.

"It is nice that you have them to always cheer you up and have your back." Hermione said she looked at him. He looked almost the same as he did went I was in 3rd year. He was more muscular then he was and he looked older.

"Hermione. I have a question?" Oliver asked me. He looked nervous.

"Yes Oliver?" I ask.

"Can we be friends?" He asked looking hopeful at me.

"Yes we can be friends but right know you need to get some rest so your bones can heal and you can feel better. Good night Oliver." I said walking out of the room. I floo home and sleep thinking about how I went from having two great friends to six great friends.

**I know 3 updates in one day but I am excited to write this story! You know what to do! Next update will be soon!**


	4. Chapter 4- a run in with a fimillar face

Chapter 4

My friendship with Oliver has been growing closer every day. He will be discharged from the hospital tomorrow. I am in his room and we are just talking. I am laughing at his joke when he stops laughing.

"Hermione I was wondering after I get out of the hospital would you like to go on a date with me?" Oliver asked.

"I would love to." Hermione said smiling at him. "Well I would love to stay and talk to you but I have work to do. I will come and check on you at the end of my shift." she added kissing his check and walking out of the room.

I do all my runs and check on the rest of the day was easy. I spent lunch with Oliver. Draco rushes in and tells me that someone is hurt and that they were going to be in this room. I get the bed ready. Went they get the patient in the room. We put him on the bed, He has burns on his face and it looks down his chest. we get him all his potions and get him stable. I take a good look at him and notice that it is Harry.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked me.

"I am fine. Thank you for asking." I smiled at Draco. Draco walked out the door and I was left in the room. I walked over to Oliver. He smiled at me. "I will be back." I told him.

It was later in the evening I walked in the room. Harry looked at me. I walk over to him.

"Hello I am Healer Granger, I will be your Healer while you are in the hospital. How are you feeling Mr. Potter?" I asked him acting professional.

He looked at me. "I am fine." he said coldly. I turn away.

"Well if you need anything then call." I said looking at Oliver. "How are you feeling Oliver?"

"I am a lot better." He said smiling.

"I will see you tomorrow." I said smiling. "Good night." He said good night and I walked into the room. I went home and got some sleep because I will need to be there bright and early tomorrow.

The next morning I walk into Oliver's and Harry's room and I see Oliver getting ready to go. "I see you are ready to leave." I said.

"Yes I am. So what is a good day for us to go on a date?" Oliver asked putting his shoes on.

"How about Saturday. I have that day off." Hermione said.

"Be ready at 5 AM. I have Practice and then we can go get Ice cream or something like that." Oliver said smiling at her.

"Okay." Hermione said. "I will see you then." She kissed his check and then turned to see Harry was staring at them. Oliver left. "So Mr. Potter, how are you today?" she asked.

"I am fine." Harry said coldly. He looked away. I sighed and walked out of the room. One of the other Healers came to me and asked me if she could take her to Harry Potter because he did not want me to be his healer anymore. Her name is Kamile Herrron. I walk her to the room. As soon as Harry see's her he is smiling. I smile and then go and leave for the day. Tomorrow is the big date and I could not be more excited. I fall asleep and dream about what tomorrow is going to be like. I

I wake up in the morning and I get ready. I am dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt that hugs all my curves. I grab a light jacket.

Oliver knocks on the door and he takes me to the Puddlemere United practice. The practice was about two hours long. After that we went to breakfast and spent the rest of the day getting lost in muggle London. He dropped me off at home.

"Thanks for today. It was great." Hermione said smiling.

"Your welcome. Would you like to go out again next Friday? I know this great club." Oliver asked.

"I would love to." Hermione smiled. She kissed him on the check. "Good night." she added walking inside her house.

"Good night." He whispered as he popped home.

**Thanks for reading! I will update later! Review and favor!**


	5. Chapter 5- The Borrow

Chapter 5

It has been a week since they went on there first date. There second date had to be cancelled because Hermione got sick. So they stayed home and cuddle watching movies all day. They were in the middle of watching a movie went Oliver notice that she fell asleep. Oliver smiled and put a blanket over her. He puts his head on hers and fall asleep to the end of the movie. A few hours later the twins walk in to see them. I woke up and looked at them.

"What are you doing here?" I ask sleepily.

"I want to invite you to both barrow tomorrow for dinner. I told mum that we had two new friends that she had to meet... Fred started.

"We would love to get back at what my mom did to you." George added looking at her with the puppy face.

"I will only go if Oliver goes." Hermione said rolling her eyes. Oliver wakes up and looks at them.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily. Everyone in the room smiled at him.

"Will you go to the barrow with Hermione tomorrow We want to get revenge on our mother for treating Hermione like shit." Fred asked him.

"I would love to. What time would you like us at WWW?" Oliver asked.

"Noon." Fred answered smiling. After that they left. I see Oliver looking at me. He looked worried.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Oliver asked taking my hand.

"If you are there then of course." I said smiling at him.

"You are amazing and I just wanted to say that I love you." Oliver said nervous.

"I love you to." I said leaning over and kissing him on the lips. Oliver deepens the kiss. He opened his mouth to have our tongues battling for dominance. He ran his hands down my side and the hem of my shirt. He breaks the kiss and kisses down my neck and collar bone. "Tell me to stop and I will." He said looking into my eyes.

"Please don't stop." I kissing me . He moves his hands under my shirt.. He peels the shirt off and I work on his. After that he took me to the bedroom where we made love until the wee lights of the morning.

It was the morning after and all I had to say about last night that it was one of the best nights I have ever had. We take a shower and get ready.

At 11:40 AM we floo to WWW. Everyone was ready. We all go to the Borrow. I was so nervous. Oliver notice and took my hand and kissed it.

Fred, George, and Charlie walked up to the door and knocked. Oliver and I were behind them so we were not seen. Molly opened the door and hugged all her boys.

"Where are your friends?" Molly asked looking around.

"Right here mum." Fred said moving over so she could see us. The look on her face was shocked and anger.

"Well that is nice. Why don't you all come in and get ready for dinner. " Molly said walking back in and went to the kitchen.

We walk in and go to the living room where Bill and Fleur, Percy, Authur, Ron, Ginny, and Harry where sitting. Bill, Fleur, and Percy got up to hug the twins and Charlie.

Bill walks up to me. "It is great to see you again." He said smiling and hugging me.

"It is nice to see you to Bill." I smiled. Fleur walks up and hugs me and so does Percy.

Authur smiles at me.

"So what have you been doing since the end of the war?" Bill asked me.

"Well I went back to Hogwarts. I was the Head girl. I became friends with Draco. We wnt to college together. I became a healer and Draco works with me. I met Oliver here again a few months ago went he came to the hospital after a Quidditch accident." I smiled at him after telling them my story.

"So Malfoy has been being nice to you and know you are friends?" Bil asked looking confused.

"He was head boy. He felt really bad because I had no real friends at Hogwarts at the time and he said he was sorry. We are really close now." I said smiling. "He has changed. He is getting married soon." I added.

"Really? That is amazing." Bill said smiling at her. He grabbed Fleur's hand and kissed it.

Molly came in and told us that it was dinner time. I was sitting in between Charlie and Oliver. I was across from the twins. Everyone was chatting it up and getting alone. Hermione just watched in awe at how much everyone stayed the same. Other then Molly, Ginny, Harry and Ron. Harry seemed like he was worlds away and he was not talking much but Molly, Ginny and Ron seemed to be shooting glares at her. After dinner everyone was leaving. Everyone told her that she will have to vist again soon and that they had really missed her.

Oliver went back to his flat to get some sleep since he had an early practice. I walked into my Flat. Something was off but I decided it was nothing and walked into the bedroom. As soon as she walked into her room she was hit in the back of the head. She was knocked out.


	6. Chapter 6- life hanging form a thread

Chapter 6

When I wake up I notice that I am in a small room. I look around to only see a small window in the dark room. The room smelled moldy. There was a chair in the middle of the room. I try to get up but had trouble because my legs felt like jello. I decide that it would be easier just to sit on the floor. After what felt like forever, the huge metal door opens. I look and see two red head. I look at the one on the right. My once best friend had no emotion on his face other than anger. The one on the left had the same facial expression. They looked at me a smiled at each other. After that I new that this was not going to be okay. I new that they were going to hurt me. I might not live until the next day. They grinned at each other grabbing there wands out of their robes. I have the look of shock on my face. I could not believe that they were going to do this. Ron was the first to speak. He cast the Crucio at me and I scream in pain. After a while he stops and he grins at Ginny. Ginny Cast Curcio at me and I try to hold in the scream as long as I could but after a while I start to to scream. After a hour of them doing the Curcio at me they leave. I lay on the floor.

This happens for the next few day. Each day they would be there a little longer then the next. I wait for them to come in and see if they were going to kill me. I just want to be killed. I did not want to suffer anymore. I would miss Oliver, Draco, Lisa and Kamile. I hear foot steps. They un lock the door and I see ron and Ginny. They gave me a dirty look.

"Are you ready to die?" Giiny sneered at me.

I tried to talk but nothing came out of my mouth. Ron and Giiny laughed. The were just about to say the killing curse when they both were frozen. Oliver and Draco came in the room. They ran over to me.

"Are you okay?' Draco and Oliver said together.

I nodded and hugged both of them. I was happy to be rescued and safe. The Aurors came in and put Ron and Ginny in a magical bond and they left. Oliver and Draco helped me up and took me back to the hospital so they can check how much damage they did to me. Draco went to his flat and Oliver stayed and made sure that I was okay. The healer told me that I had to stay over night.

_**Sorry it took me so long! The next update will be here soon. Thanks for comments and review. Please Review and favor. I love to know what you think. **_


End file.
